


Cold

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Huddling For Warmth, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: A malfunctioning climate control unit leads to a cold hotel room.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set during the first Perfect Road trip special, but honestly could fit anywhere you like.
> 
> Inspired by the broken A/C unit in my office, which had half of my coworkers wearing coats today. Also, I still have that concussion, so I make no promises about the quality of this fic.

The room the crew had found was nice enough, especially for an area of Italy this crowded with tourists. Their were two double beds, a small kitchenette, and even a balcony with a view of the water.

Unfortunately, the room was also freezing. Both Richard and Jeremy had made their attempts at shutting down the far too effective air conditioning unit, but nothing they had done had seemed to impact it in any way.

Even buried under his covers as he was, Richard was still shivering, and judging by the rustling sound coming from the other bed, Jeremy wasn't in any better state.

The air conditioner blasted on again, apparently having sensed that the room was getting too close to a livable temperature for its tastes, and Richard tried in vain to burrow deeper into the bed.

Just as Richard was considering taking the curtain down as another blanket, Jeremy spoke;

"Fancy a cuddle?" He asked, his voice distorted by the droning  _ whirr _ of the air conditioner.

"Jeremy, I am too cold for jokes right now." He couldn't remember ever being this cold indoors before. The company that had made that air conditioner had done an impressively good job, though he couldn't help but wish whatever worker had built this particular unit had phoned it in just a bit more on that day.

"I'm not joking. Get over here and share body heat before we both freeze to death. And bring your blankets."

Richard spared a brief thought to what the  _ Mail  _ would run if they somehow found out about this, then decided whatever they came up with couldn't be worse than the hypothermia he was likely to get if he stayed in his own bed.

He pulled up the blankets as quickly as possible, and tossed them onto the other bed as he scrambled into it. Before the blankets had even finished settling, Richard was plastered tightly against Jeremy’s side, slinging an arm across his chest and burying his face against his shoulder in an attempt to get warmer faster.

Jeremy made a content noise, and said, “God, you’re like a little space heater.”

Richard hummed his acknowledgement, unwilling to move away long enough to speak in response. He was feeling warmer already, even as the frigid air continued to pour down from the ceiling and tried it’s best to make its way through their layers of covers.

Jeremy shifted his arm, sliding it so that it was around Richard’s shoulders rather than under him, then relaxed back into the pillows. Within minutes he was asleep, given away by deep, even breaths, and the peaceful expression on his face.

Comfortably warm, Richard closed his own eyes, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle motion of Jeremy’s breathing.


End file.
